Training the Alpha
by Nixxon Mysterio
Summary: After the defeat of Drago and His Bewilder beast Toothless hears something over night which leads him to discover several people...Little does he know that two of these people would soon become his Teachers.
1. Chapter 1

**(BY THE WAY THERE ARE HTTYD 2 SPOILERS IN THIS)**

**Hey guys uploading another story...Yes I know I've got like a 3 other stories already but I work better when I have multiple things to do like if I can't think of ideas for one story I can move onto another...I recently watched HTTYD2 however I can't actually remember the whole plot only bits of it meaning if this ain't pin point accurate to the end of the movie well sorry anyway read on!*::(Insert words here):: means the dragons talking through their minds while the humans are around***

_Welcome to a story filled with drama and suspense. Due to recent events the village of berk are currently repairing all damage made by the great bewilder beast and the mad dragon man known as Drago Bludvist. However this story starts in Valka's now destroyed dragon sanctuary where we find a group of dragons looking at the dead body of the old old Alpha._

**_*Five minutes before Toothless is deemed the Alpha*_**

"I can't believe this" a male red Nadder with a white underbelly and bright yellow eyes groaned "We came all this way looking for the Alpha and now we find him, he's dead! This is just stupid!"

"Come Sharpshot we can't give up hope at the moment the new Alpha has to be nearby somewhere" a male Stormcutter with gold eyes sighed, already tired from the long journey to the island

"Blade's right guys I mean how far could the new Alpha have gone I mean what other dragon can kill an Bewilder beast? The new one has to be a Bewilder beast as well!" A male orange monstrous nightmare with gold eyes theorized

"Blazer might have point...When another dragon other than a bewilder takes down the new alpha bewilder beast I'll probably do something I promised never to do to Night..." A female night fury with dark gray scales and sapphire eyes chuckled

"Mist...Please don't...It hurt bad enough last time...And you did it by accident...It would hurt a lot if you did it on purpose" a male Night fury with pitch black scales and crimson red eyes winced at the thought

"Right, well then Night, I guess you better hope no other dra-"

"Guys the new Alpha is a Bewilder beast..." the Stormcutter named Blade interrupted

"See!" Blazer burst out "I told you!" he paused as if in deep thought for a second before his face changed to a look of realization "Oh..Wow..."

"You all feel it too right?" Sharpshot sighed

"The current Bewilder Beast Alpha just surrendered his position to a Night Fury..." Mist said

"Yeah..." Night gulped "A Night Fury is one of the best Dragons so it was to be expected..."

"Do you think you two can tune in onto his position?" Blade asked the two night furies

"I can tr-Got him! Come on the Island it's not that far from from here!" Night exclaimed before leaping into the air the other four dragons following the suite.

* * *

_**Back in Berk**_

"Great race guys although you are gonna have to try harder to beat me and Toothless next time!" Hiccup laughed as he waved to the teens he had just raced against

"You wouldn't have won if Fishlegs hadn't knocked me off Hookfang with his stupid Dragon!" Snotlout yelled back as he took off

"Yeah yeah whatever..." Hiccup chuckled, it was true though Hookfang and Snotlout may have won if Fishlegs hadn't lost control of Meatlug and spun wildly out of control knocking Snotlout off his Dragon. Slowly, Hiccup walked away his Nightfury, Toothless, following by his side "Well bud...I guess we should get back to the house...We're going to have to clear my Dad's stuff out...Make room for mom..." he sighed, his dragon nudged his arm and let out a sad moan as if to apologize for what he had done "It's okay bud...Like I said before it's not your fault...The Alpha and Drago made you do it..." Hiccup said

::Then why does it still feel like it was my fault:: Toothless growled, of course all Hiccup heard was a growl

"Erm...Changing subject now..." Hiccup quickly said "So...Erm...I guess since your the Alpha now does that mean you can control all the dragons now or something? Like the Bewilder-beasts?"

::Maybe...I'm not sure...But I don't think I would want to control any dragon...It feels horrible to be controlled like that...I think I prefer the term lead all dragons than control all of them::

"Or maybe you can trace dragons or something...Perhaps you know where every dragon in the world is and their species...Wouldn't that be cool..."

::Yeah it would be nice...:

"Who knows...If you are able to do that maybe...We would be able to track down...I don't know say...A Nightfury..." Toothless instantly perked up obviously interested

::Whoa...I never thought about that...::

"Heh...Anyway I guess now we both have a lot more responsibilities..." Hiccup groaned, as the duo reached the house that over looked the village Hiccup moved to open the door "But I think after the past few days we both need some seriously overdue rest..." as soon as they entered, both walked up to the bedroom they shared and each went to their respective beds "Night bud"

::Night Hiccup:: all Hiccup heard was a series of purrs before falling asleep.

* * *

**Night POV**

As we began closing in on the new Alpha's signal an island appeared just over the horizon and that's where it seemed the signal was strongest "Guys I think that's where the new alpha is!" I yelled as I began to fly faster, Mist being the only one to stay level with me

"Gee what was your first hint..." Blazer sarcastically said as the rest of the group sped up to keep up with us

"Shut up Blazer!" I snapped back

"What? I was just asking what your first hint was"

"Seriously dude just shut up!" Blade cut in

"None of us are in the mood for an argument between you and Night!" Mist growled

"But we never argue...Well not that much..." Blazer mumbled. Everyone apart from myself sent Blazer a skeptical look as if questioning if he had actually asked that

"Really...Do you want an example of every time you two have argued?" Sharpshot asked

"No/Please" Blazer and I said at the same time, I turned to glare at him he looked back at me with innocent eyes 'Why do you want examples can we not just drop the conversation' I thought

"Well then remember a few weeks back when you and Night were racing and you two argued about who won when it was a tie? Or a month ago when you two went on a mission to collect some plants and bickered about which was the right plant!" Sharpshot continued to recall past arguments and considering the amount of times I had argued with Blazer...This was going to take awhile... "Here we go again..." Mist sighed, I could feel her irritation so I came up with an idea I flew slightly closer to Mist so the others wouldn't hear "Hey...You up for a little race?" I whispered

"Anything to ditch these guys" She ginned, I chuckled at her enthusiasm to leave the conversation

"Alright...First one to that mountain wins alright on the far side of the Island wins?"

"Got it"

"Three...Two...One...GO!" I yelled before I sped up taking an early , that lead was short lived as Mist caught up almost instantly caught up with me "Hey your getting good at this!"

"I practice!" she called back, I laughed at her response before focusing back on the race trying to get as much speed as possible by flapping harder. The thing about our races is that you can only fly straight no diving and no flying up either so when we get bored we often do things like this, I angled my self slightly to move upward a few inches then flew above Mist she looked up and smirked as she realized what I was doing. She began to corkscrew while I flew round her body, spinning all the while this trick often sped us up slightly and realizing how fast we were going I yelled "GET READY!" she nodded and braced her self for...

* * *

**Toothless POV**

There I am sleeping peacefully when suddenly, BOOM! A loud noise wakes me up and I instantly recognized that sound, I had caused it a few years back when I was younger, it was a Sonic Boom only few species were able to create this and the most likely cause was a Night fury I jumped out the roof of the house and sure enough I could see the air around the dragon but not the dragon it self. I followed it's path until I noticed where it was headed, it seems the dragon in the Sonic boom had noticed slightly too late because just as they had slowed down they crashed into it, I winced slightly as most of the snow fell of the mountain I had to check what that was! So, I jumped back inside and ran over to Hiccup and shook his bed "Five more minutes..." he moaned, I growled at his response and began shaking him instead of just the bed "Alright I'm up! I'm up!" he groaned "What is it Toothless?" I gestured outside

::Come on! We have to go!::

"You want to go flying? Come on we can do that in the morning..." he covered himself with his sheets again

::Oh for the love of!:: I sighed, looks like I was going to have to take him myself. So, I made sure my teeth were retracted and picked him up off his bed and tossed him onto my back "Toothless what are you do-!" I jumped out of the window and began running as fast as I could to the mountain region "Alright alright you've got my attention Toothless!" he yelled while putting his prosthetic foot in the the step that controlled my wing "lead the way Toothless!" he opened the flap, I jumped up and began to fly itching to know what was on the mountain. It didn't take long to get to the mountain nor did it take long to find some odd scents that seemed familiar but I couldn't place my claw on it, I landed onto the snow and began sniffing around trying to track the source Hiccup jumped off the saddle while pulling out his Flame sword using it as a source of light "Okay bud...What do you want me to see?" he asked keeping a hand on top of my head ::Give me a few seconds and I'll...:: I trailed off. I had found the source of the scent...But I wasn't prepared for what was there.

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

"Oh my Gods..." I gasped as I saw what Toothless was staring at...Standing right before us were...

* * *

**AND END IT THERE! Cliff hanger right...This was a story that popped into my mind just a few hours after watching HTTYD 2 and I couldn't wait to type it up...Sadly though people...I have terrible news...My laptop has crashed...AGAIN!...It keeps crashing when I have to use it with other people...When I was on my own everything was fine...When I had to share it a few weeks later a problem pops up and I can't use it anymore...Sigh...So stealthily using my Sister's laptop right now...When I can't use it I'll be typing up on my Xbox at Night...Seeing how we're off for the Summer holidays now staying up at night should be less of a problem for me...Anyway...Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next time! Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys...I was meant to upload this a few weeks ago but...I seemed to have hit a rock for awhile and had trouble finding the..Interest/inspiration for this chapter since I had overworked myself into typing an large chunk of this chapter in 1 day...It would probably have taken me a week to type up that chunk so..yeah..I just need time to relax...Then I needed time to get back into it ;)..Basically you could say I was..Unintentionally stalling..Anyway...Thank you to Guest, ttt for reviews and **thanks to Berna45,Moonlesscat,Rossete Grayson-Wayne and Saphirabrightscale for the Faves./Follows...So..here's a response to your reviews guest &amp; ttt,****

**Guest-Well i do realize i gave away what was there but do you think I would put cliffhanger there if what was originally there was still there? Think about that(Also read the summary very carefully...Not everything is as it seems...)...Also Sharpshot...Yeah I hadn't realized that was the name of Hiccup's Terrible Terror I was just brainstorming ideas and Sharpshot fit in...You know Nadder Spines...Shooting...Sharp aim...It all just came together...However if you want me to change it please ask and I'll try...Still thanks for reviewing!**

**ttt-Well I suppose I like cliff hangers ;) I just find it amusing to in movies/stories/comics/cartoons when they build suspense then just end it there so it's something I like to try in many chapters...And a thank you to you for reviewing.**

**Now this is something I'm gonna have to stress so please bare with me for a little bit more...First order of business...Chapters 1-5(or 1-3 depending on the length of each chapter) are meant to be confusing to you so I can sort of make you feel how the character feels in the situation...Sort of...Say like what Toothless is about to find right now contrasts against what you saw in the previous chapter...However if you read the summary carefully you should notice that there is a spoiler in it for these first few chapters (Focus on words starting with P)...Anyway Toothless is going to be rather confused and these developments are meant to show what kind of chief I think Hiccup will turn into...So i just wanted to clear that up before continuing...Of course if you want a further explanation please don't hesitate to Pm...Also because I realize I'm wasting your time I'm going to go ahead and dive right into the action! **

* * *

_**Previously on Training your Alpha**_

"Okay bud...What do you want me to see?" he asked keeping a hand on top of my head ::Give me a few seconds and I'll...:: I trailed off. I had found the source of the scent...But I wasn't prepared for what was there.

**Hiccup POV**

"Oh my Gods..." I gasped as I saw what Toothless was staring at...Standing right before us were...

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

A few Teenagers. Five to be exact. All with their back towards us and they seemed to be dusting off some snow that had piled up on them I looked up noticing that a large portion of the snow usually gather up there was now gone "How'd that happen" I whispered while drawing my sword back into the holder

"I'm not too sure..." another voice deep but soft voice responded, I jumped back slightly not expecting an answer from anyone let alone for anyone(besides Toothless) to hear "W-What?" I stuttered still quite shocked. As I looked back at the group of teens looking like they were just going into their twenties "I said I'm not too sure...Any of you guys know?" the young man at the front said as the rest of the teens behind him shook their heads.

The man at the front seemed like he was Nineteen and had black spiked hair, he wore nothing but a black tank top and black pants and black boots basically everything he was wearing was black an by the way he stood at the front I was guessing he was the leader"Wh-Who are you people and what are you doing on Berk?" I asked trying to get a sense of authority.

"Didn't think you would ask...Well my name is Night you could say I'm the leader of this little group." he gestured to the other teens slightly behind him. So my suspicions were confirmed. He then pointed to the girl next to him who was wearing more or less the same thing as 'Night' although her top seemed to sag down on her right shoulder, she had a slightly lighter shade of hair which dangled down towards her chest "This is Mist-"

"Hello!" she interrupted, I let out an uncomfortable chuckle and waved slightly

"...Yeah..." he continued "You could say she is my daughter...sorta" before I could ask for him to elaborate on that he waved dismissively at me "Forget it." I nodded not wanting to agitate anyone this early on. "Moving right along this is Blade my right hand man" He nodded towards a teen wearing the exact same attire as himself he had slightly red tinted hair which faded the more to the side it got. As if he had noticed my slightly questioning gaze he said "Yeah we're all a fan of black here...It blends in...Just not into snow" to emphasize his point he kicked some snow on the ground "Stupid snow..." he muttered.

"Yeah it does tend to get snowy up here on the mountains of Berk...Hey here's a question why are you on Berk!" I asked once again starting to get impatient. Toothless seemed to notice the tone of voice I was using and growled at the new comers startling them slightly "Alright we'll hurry up and explain after I introduce the last two...Geez impatient...Anyway these two guys you could say are brothers they've known each other from 8 months and have been inseparable since then" he pointed to the two boys dressed in the same clothes as the rest of the group(Minus the girl) but in red "This is Blazer" he gestured to the one wearing dark shades of red with dark red hair in the same style as the one called Blade. "His 'brother' as I mentioned is Sharpshot" I assumed this Sharpshot character(Strange name) was the one beside 'Blazer'. He wore light red with the same color hair which was spiked in a similar way as Night's

"I see you guys are really a fan of group...Fashion? If you could call it that" I stated

"We don't exactly go on trips often so we don't really care for different attire plus it's easier to identify each other if we're wearing similar clothes" Blade (I think)explained

"I see...So what are you doing on Berk?" I asked

"Well...You see" Night said "We were flying on our dragons and-"

"You have dragons?" I interrupted. He nodded slowly but before he could speak I interrupted again "Wait your dragon riders? Wh-What? I didn't think there were any other dragon riders out there where did you come from!"

"Wow you sure ask a lot of questions...Let me offer you a deal" he paused for a second as if waiting for a reply

"Alright..."

"If you allow us to stay...Just to rest for the night we'll go to your village and answer whatever questions you have there and accept any judgement you decide" he finished. I have to say I was considering it but it seemed to risky, what if they were spies from another island to but what if they were from another island with dragons? We could form an alliance "Gods how did dad manage this...Only one day into the job and I'm already faced with a tough decision..." I mumbled before turning to Toothless "What do you think bud?" I asked. Said dragon turned to face me it looked like he was thinking about it, he stole a quick glance at the group and his eyes widened "Bud?" he slowly nodded and that was enough encouragement for me "Alright you're allowed to stay tonight...Now if you could follow me to-"

"Nah that's alright we'll camp out in the forest tonight! We don't want to shock anyone into attacking or anything" Night countered. I hate to admit it but that is a good point.

"Alright then I'll lead you to-"

"Nope we already have a good idea of where to go...You just fly away back to your village and we'll see you in the morning" he interrupted again.

"I'd be more comfortable if-"

"Seriously just go!" It was then Toothless decided to get under me putting me into the saddle and let out a slight moan. I chuckled at his need for sleep, I need it just as much as he does but I'm not making him or these people hurry up.

"Yeah yeah you over grown lizard" I did get a smack to the face from 'the overgrown lizard' but brushed it aside "Well I suppose I'll see you in the morning then" I said before putting my feet into the flight rig and setting off for the village.

* * *

**Early in the morning**

**Toothless POV**

Slowly, the sun was making it's way up into the sky. I had slept on the roof of the house (Much to Hiccup's questioning) waiting to be woken up by the sun. Those strangers from yesterday possessed a strange gift and with it they had done something to me. They spoke to me. However, not in the way that Hiccup and every other human communicates with us no...They spoke the way dragons can choose to speak.

We can either speak through our voices using our mouths or use speak through links and connections in our brains in a way you could say every dragon is connected there's even how you say...A hive? For all dragons to speak through when separated or when plain bored before the queen was defeated she used to dominate it. It was how she controlled most of the dragon population and called them to her island.

Anyway, these strange humans had also been talking to me while Hiccup was talking to them. How they had managed to multitask like that I won't understand, but they had told me to meet them at a cove within the forest as soon as the first crack of light shows the only cove I could think of is the one where Hiccup and I had first met those years ago it had to be the best thing that had happened to me for a long time.

After laying on the roof for awhile I decided to get up and stretch out then began to make my way to the cove. Walking through the forest was rather easy even though it was dark, being a Nightfury darkness was my cover and hunting ground so I had to have extremely good eyesight to see easier in the dark.

Within a few minutes I had reached the lip of the bowl that had once trapped me, otherwise known as the cove and without a second thought I jumped inside landing roughly on the dirt below.

I looked around the side of the cove I was facing 'Not over there...' I thought, it was only then that several familiar scents hit my snout resulting in a slight twitch. It was then I turned, then what I saw shocked me the scents I had recognized were the ones from the previous night only the scents were coming from a group of sleeping dragons.

However, as well as that there were 'rare species' of dragons within the group, there was a red Nadder with a white underbelly laying on top of a orange monstrous nightmare just a few feet away was another Stormcutter my first thought was that it was Cloudjumper but then I realized two things, one that Cloudjumper didn't know about what happened last night so how could he be here and two Cloudjumper's scent was different and I would've recognized it instantly. Anyway the Stormcutter did look like an exact copy of Cloudjumper only with slightly black scales.

The last two scents confused me since I could only spot one dragon but I pushed it aside for the minute for that last dragon was another pitch black Night fury I wanted to bolt over there and ask questions but I had enough self restraint to refrain from doing that. So instead I just cleared my throat to announce my presence.

I got a slight groan in response from someone before the Nightfury lifted it's head and turned towards me the. I did jump slightly when I saw his blood red eyes, they just stood out and popped out so suddenly. I tilted my head. He copied. Then he suddenly turned back, it seemed like he was nudging something but then he turned his head back towards me before getting up and stretching out in a similar fashion as I had just a while ago.

As he made his way over I noticed where the second scent had been coming from it seemed this Night fury was covering a slightly smaller Nightfury with grey scales. However before I could observe anymore the other Nightfury was in front of me "Well Hello there again!" that same voice from the leader of the group came out.

"...Y-Yes..Hello...Um...I'm looking for a group of Humans that had told me to meet them here.." I said he stared for a few moments which made me uncomfortable before saying"It looks like you've found them!" My eyes widened at that. I had to try and stifle a laugh.

"Wait, Your telling me your the humans from last night?Right...And I'm a Blood queen in disguise" I said making sure to put as much sarcasm in as possible

"Well...You sort of have the same amount of power as them...Alpha..." I stiffened. However, before I could ask questions the Night fury continued "I can tell you have many questions...Come, We'll talk in the cave so we don't disturb the others..." he said walking off

"Wait!" I called before running up to him.

"So young and inexperienced" he chuckled as I caught up to him "You realize you're going to have to refrain from just saying stop, wait or other words like those by themselves."

"Why?"

"Other dragons may see them as orders and no dragon wants to disrespect or disobey the Alpha" he explained as he lead us into the cave

"Another thing, how do you know that I'm the Alpha" I asked as it had been bothering me if dragons beyond Berk knew

"Well you see all Dragons in the North-east quadrant of the world Identify you as the Alpha..When the old Alpha is either killed slash defeated in a challenge or dies of old age a sort of pulse is sent across all dragons across the world..." he sat down "Which notifies them who the new Alpha so every dragon knows you're the Alpha and only those in this quadrant follow your rule...However I'm not too sure about how that works, everything I said is just my version of it ask other dragons who have been around for a shorter time than I have and they'll tell you a whole different version" I sat down next to him reflecting on everything just said

"Every dragon..." I muttered suddenly feeling very pressured "What if I mess up? Does that mean everyone will know! I mean what exactly do I do as Alpha I know I protect dragons and lead them but I hardly know how to lead that many dragons! And what about the new dragons that have moved in! What if I don't match up to the old Alpha that died at the sanctuary" I was rapidly saying the first questions that popped into my head until I realized what he said at the end "And what do you mean dragons that have been around a shorter time than you have?"

"Oh you done, right I can answer all but the last question now because I'll answer that tonight...Permitting your human friend allows us to stay meaning I've got to think of a good excuse.." he trailed off mumbling inaudibly.

A few seconds last and he was still mumbling "Um, are you going to answer any of my questions?" I asked. To be honest those questions weren't aimed at him I was just rambling to try and calm myself "Ah yes, well if you mess up it will be bad, only this section of the world will know but gossip travels you know" my eyes widened at that "Don't worry the worst case scandal was winters back where dragons were under the lie that the South west Alpha was having an affair with another dragon other than his mate when in reality it was only him visiting his mother! But even that got sorted out peacefully so you don't have anything to worry about"

"Gee that really helped" I said sarcastically

"Don't mention it" he grinned "Anyway you may know you have protect and lead dragons and you may not have the experience but that is why we're here but once again that will be discussed tonight"

"You speak as if your guaranteed to stay I doubt your group of dragons will be able to stay" a few thoughts such as 'This is Hiccup we're talking about I doubt he would send a group of dragons away especially 2 Night furies and a Stormcutter'

"Well I've been able to get into every nest with a complicated white lie-"

"You know what a white lie is right?" I interrupted

"Yes and these are Humans I don't think it will be that difficult to trick them" he chuckled slightly "Anyway the last the answers to you questions, I don't know what new dragons moved but I'm sure they'll view you...Appropriately and don't worry about matching up with previous Alpha's, as long as you are a caring and responsible Alpha they won't mind" that cheered me up slightly

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" he got up suddenly and began walking out"Come on we better get back to the village"

"What do you mean we? I'm going back to the village you're...Leaving!" I said. He ignored me and walked over to the Stormcutter and began nudging him

"Blade wake up we've got to move!" Blade, the name sounds so familiar. It can't be true...Right? The Stormcutter who was apparently called Blade opened his eyes and shook himself before letting out a loud yawn "Night" he yawned "Right now? But it's still so early"

"I know but we have to get there early before villagers and dragons wake up" Night stated. Blade thought about it for a second before getting up, shaking himself in the progress "Alright" he said

"Okay, Alpha-" Night began

"Toothless" I cut in "My name is Toothless please don't refer to me as Alpha all the time"

"Alright then Toothless, you may want to stand back"

"Why?" my question was answered as smoke suddenly began to cloud around the pair "What the..." I whispered as a few loud crunching and snap sounds could be heard as well as the occasional groans. After the smoke had cleared, my eyes widened in shock and my jaw literally dropped to the floor 'No way' I thought. There in front of me stood the two of the human males from last night the ones who were had black covers. Both were still trying to get their top covers on "...Witchcraft...Black magic...Powers bestowed by the Gods..." I muttered still not believing it.

"So can we go now" Night suddenly snapped me out of my trance. I stared at him for a few seconds "...Toothless?" it was the last thing he said before I grabbed him by part of his top cover and lifted him off the ground while quickly nabbing Blade ,before he could anything, with my tail wrapping around his leg and hoisted him up into the air "What the!" he exclaimed I took off running with the two in my possession.

**Hiccup POV**

I was awoken by some sort of banging, whether it was from the roof or the door I was unsure, until it got louder of bed "Hold on I'm coming" I scrambled out of bed and landed on the floor with an _"Oof" _I quickly recovered and ran down the stairs. As I ran past I noticed Cloudjumper my mothers Stormcutter sleeping near the fire 'She must have came back after I fell asleep' I thought as I opened the door to find a beautiful blonde warrior standing in front of me "Astrid! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit milady" I bowed playfully resulting in a slight giggle

"Well I had spotted you at Night running off into the forest on Toothless and was wondering what you had been up to" she replied playing along as she adopted a royal voice. I chuckled before regaling her with the story of last night while she listened with interest "And then Toothless took us home" I ended

"Interesting...So do you really think they would come back?" She asked

"Well to be honest I know I'm trusting people I don't know but it doesn't matter whether or not they come"

"What do you mean?"

"Seeing them without no packs or bags and how apparently they were flying on dragons I doubt they've stayed on the island long enough to observe...Especially with the events from the previous few days...So they don't pose a threat to us even if they leave...Toothless and I will search the forest later on to see if they're in there somewhere" I explained

"Hiccup, always analyzing every possible outcome, we all know Fishlegs is best at that" she laughed slightly before looking around"By the way where is Toothless?" I hadn't seen him in the house what about the roof? "He's not on the roof either" Astrid answered my mental question. Then I looked back over what we just talked about and realized where he probably was "Oh, he's probably in the forest tracking down our 'Guests'" I face palmed

"Right..." it was then that foot steps could be heard and various grunts and ow's. Astrid turned to look at whatever was coming ,as did I, and there came Toothless with a groaning figure in his teeth "Bud? What have you got in your teeth?" I questioned he let out a muffled grunt. A hood came down that was covering his face revealing Black spike hair which I quickly recognized "Night?"

"Hello...Please...Not again" he moaned. Then Toothless brought round his tail revealing another hooded figure held upside down as the hood came down I saw the figures face and recognized it as Blade "I think I'm going to be sick..." he complained. Toothless looked at me and nodded a faint smirk appearing on his face "Well I guess he wanted to make sure they didn't get away" Astrid said an amused tone to her voice

"What was your first hint?"

* * *

** And there we go for chapter 2? Yeah chapter 2...It is rather long simply cause I wanted to get through these events ASAP and I was originally going to have the next chapter in this chapter as well but I thought that was good enough to have it's own chapter but I don't know when I'm going to next update since now I've got to work on my new project so yeah I guess I'll see you people next time! See ya**

**Top Cover: Shirt**

**Bottom Cover: Boots/Pants**


	3. Chapter 3

**Night POV**

My vision was spinning as Toothless dropped me on the floor, if it wasn't for the pain now in my stomach and the fact that I was extremely dizzy I probably would have been yelling at him.

"Night, are you okay?" Someone with some sort of reddish brown hair asked. It took a few seconds before I identified the person as Hiccup. I got up slowly, making sure that I could stand without wobbling, before looking back to find Blade making his way to me. He shook with each step he took.

"Damn dragon" He muttered.

::Watch your mouth!:: Toothless growled, glaring at him as he continued slowly walking towards me.

"Yeah, I've been through worse" I said as I turned back to him. My eyes widened when I saw a blonde figure next to him "Who's this?" I asked him, studying her since it had been years since I had seen a real female all human female. To be honest she was rather pretty, not exactly beautiful in my books, but pretty.

"Ah, this is Astrid Hofferson the best Shieldmaiden on this island" He introduced with a grin on his face. Astrid laughed slightly. A weight was suddenly put on my left shoulder, I looked at it and saw Blade with his arm on my shoulder. I hated the fact that he was taller than me.

"Well, nice to meet you Astrid" I stuck my handout for a handshake, ignoring the weary look she had on her face for a split second "The names Night and this here is Blade"

"Nice to meet you too Night and Blade" She said, accepting my handshake a few moments later before quickly letting go "Well, I guess I'll leave you to your guests Hiccup but make sure to stop by the academy when you have time" She gave Hiccup a quick kiss (I believe that is what it's called).

"I'll try, but no promises" He chuckled. She began to walk back down the hill, the same one Toothless and just carried me and practically dragged Blade up "Hey is your friend alright?" Hiccup suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" I looked at Blade, finding him glaring at Toothless and Toothless staring back with the same amount of anger "Hey, Blade stop glaring at the dragon!" I hadn't said what I really wanted to which was 'Blade stop arguing with him' as that would have mainly sounded weird to Hiccup or he may have caught on, even though it would have been impossible.

"Sorry, but he dragged me from the cove up to here and do you know how much I wanted to throw up after I got put down?" Blade exclaimed.

::Well sorry I couldn't have made the ride any smoother for you!:: Toothless retorted.

"Bud, why were you even down there for them? You could have waited or at least woke me up" Hiccup cut in.

::You would have complained if I woke you up::

"You're probably right, but still it's better than dragging them u-" Hiccup's answer left me confused.

"Wait, you can understand him?" I asked. Hiccup looked at me, a smile present on his face.

"Not word for word, but I can get the gist of what he's saying" I have to say, I was impressed with him. I honestly hadn't expected him to be able to do that, then again I hadn't expected to find a Night fury living on an island inhabited by humans, let alone other dragons.

"Neat"

::Can we do the meeting thing already so we can go flying already!:: Toothless abruptly whined, nudging in to Hiccup's leg. Another thing I noticed last night, he only had the one leg 'I'll have to ask him or Toothless about that later' I thought. Hiccup seemed like he was thinking.

::Didn't pitch you as a whiner Toothless:: Blade teased, Hiccup oblivious to the sound he just made.

::Shut up:: Toothless growled back.

"Well, tell you what Toothless" That made his attention snap back to Hiccup "If you first go to the feeders and get yourself breakfast, then check on the dragons from mom's sanctuary then come back I should be done by then and we should have time to fit in a quick flight" Toothless jumped up and licked Hiccup from chest upwards before running down the hill, 'unintentionally' smacking Blade's head with his tail.

"Damn dragon..." He muttered again.

"And he knows that doesn't wash out" Hiccup mumbled after "Anyway, if you would like to come inside so we can start this whole meeting thing" He opened the door to the house behind him.

"Did you notice this house at all?" I whispered to Blade. Regretting my choice as he made some weird noise to conceal his laughter. We quickly walked into the house, Hiccup closing the door after us. I marveled at how simple the design was, I had seen far more complicated structures within dragon nests. So, Blade and I stood awkwardly as he piled logs onto what seemed to be a fireplace in the center of the room.

"You can take a seat you know" He said, gesturing to the seats circling the fireplace. Slowly, I sat down with Blade sitting next to me as we watched Hiccup get a few items. The items became clear as he came closer. Soon enough he had lit the coals with the items, flint and steel, and sat opposite us with his eyes darting around the room. I stared at the coals as they glowed red, it had always been my favorite color.

"So..." He began, ending the awkward silence that had been between all of us for the past few minutes "How did you end up at your mountain, I mean I'm not doubting your dragon riding story...Just finding it hard to believe" He mumbled as his eyes trailed down. I frowned slightly, unused to seeing such a gesture. "It's just I would think that they would have been with you" I looked at Blade. He looked like he was thinking about what to say, so I began speaking first.

"Well we didn't exactly land here on dragons, we were flying around and practicing tricks when we flew in to a storm that seemed to appear from nowhere!" I explained. Hiccup merely nodded.

"In that storm we were battered around and soon tossed off our dragons, none of us remember what happened after that...Just waking up on the shores of what I assumed was and is your beach" He considered this for a few moments.

"Very vague..." He finally said "How did you get you all get to that mountain pass?"

"Well from there we began looking around, hoping to either find our dragons or a suitable place to rest for awhile and we did eventually find a cove and set up a small fire in the cave" I explained, hoping Blade would take over from here. When he didn't, I elbowed his arm rather hard "Blade, care to take over?"

"You just had to ask, ow..." He gave his arm a slight rub then continued from where I left off "We didn't know if we were safe though, so we headed out in search of any danger. We did find your village but we didn't exactly know if you would be friendly"

"Well you should be able to tell that we are definitely friendly" Hiccup smiled. I found myself thinking about how old Hiccup was, if he was the chief and as young as he looked I had to wonder what exactly happened to the old chief?

"Yeah, we know that now" Blade deadpanned "So, we went around and explored further finding a couple of wild dragons but managing to get past them no problem"

"How did you get past them" He asked. Blade turned to me, a nervous smile on his face.

"Well we, er, simply got them to trust us and soothed them down so we could get past" I put together. When actually said out loud it seemed like it would have been a simple answer to come up with.

"Okay, carry on"

"So yeah, we kept going then we reached that mountain area but we saw some dragons fighting in that area so we stayed away" I continued "I think they must have sensed us there because they turned to us and fired" Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Strange, we hardly encounter any wild dragons on Berk, let alone any who attack like that"

"Perhaps it's the fact they were fighting before that caused them to attack, like they felt they were being threatened by us" Blade suggested.

"Anyway, we avoided the attack but it hit the mountain side and I think that's what caused the fall" I could hear the nervous edge to my voice, knowing that was it was actually Mist and I who caused that. It made me feel uncomfortable lying about that fact. It was strange, usually I would have no problem lying to dragons so I assumed it was just the fact that I was doing this while human.

"So that 'I don't know' was sarcastic" Hiccup mumbled. After a few minutes of silence Hiccup spoke up "So, where are you guys from?"

"Well, we're actually from across the world. I found everyone and asked if they wanted to join my group. You remember Mist right?"

"The girl" He stated.

"Yeah, I found her when she was young-er than she is now. Took her under my wing and raised her, found Blade next" I nodded over to the boy in question "Then the other two back at our camp were found together" I explained. I did receive an odd glance from Blade when I said I took Mist under my wing but his face quickly changed as he realized.

"Stuff happened and now we're one big happy family" Blade ended rather quickly. Truth be told, we did all have an argument at least once a week. Something that I hoped would eventually change, but never has and probably never will.

"Interesting" He simply said. We sat in silence, waiting for Hiccup's decision. "So what exactly do you need from here?" He finally said with a grin. I acted shocked, part of me really was, looking at Blade wide eyed as he looked back with the same expression.

"Well, all we need for now is a place to stay. We've already set up a camp in the forest, so we won't need any accommodation" I paused, a sheepish feeling rising " As for food ,well, we may need to pop in to this village every now and again" I explained.

"For food go to the great hall, it's where we have breakfast, lunch and dinner so it should be fine. Are there any others times you'll come in to the village?" I shook my head.

"No, you'll barely see us. We'll try to be searching for our lost friends during the day and come back at night. If we are in the village, then it's probably because we're very bored or wish to see what kind of village Berk is" Hiccup nodded, before a frown appeared on his face.

"One thing, you will need to bring your friends up to the village, just so I can introduce you all to the people. The last thing we want is for them to think you guys are spies and attack you!" He laughed slightly at the idea. Blade nervously joined in, but stopped when I gave him a look.

"That's cool, I'll see if I can get everyone to come around mid-day" Hiccup was about to respond, however I cut him off when a thought came to mind "Where should we meet you" That caused him to pause and think for a moment.

"Well, I'll see if I can organize a meeting in the Hall at mid-day. Find me there, it should be relatively easy to find. Just make sure you actually arrive, I don't want to call a meeting only to find some excuse to cancel it" I nodded, making a mental note of it. "So, now that we have things sorted out, how would you guys like some breakfast?" He suggested with a smile. I glanced at Blade who simply shrugged. I looked back at Hiccup.

"Sure, why not" At that, we headed outside. The sun wasn't exactly high in the sky, but it was a great deal higher than when we arrived. I took a glance in to the village, to see a few odd vikings walking around in one general direction. The direction of the Great Hall I assumed. The further we got in to the village the more vikings there appeared to be.

Luckily, they didn't pay us much attention. However, I wish I could say the same for the dragons around that kept whispering between themselves.  
"It's just up there" Hiccup told us, bringing my attention back to him. He was pointing up at a large structure with massive doors. It wasn't so much the size of the building itself that surprised me, it was more the size of the staircase.

"Who's idea was it to make this hall so high to the point all these stairs are needed?" I asked Hiccup, a form of exasperation lining my voice, to which he just laughed and shrugged. I huffed slightly as we drew nearer to the stairs. I wasn't in the mood to go up these.

"Night, we have a Nightmare coming down to us" Blade whispered, gesturing up to the sky. We were only a few feet away from the steps, when said Nightmare suddenly landed in front of us with a snarl. It had large grayish-black horns that curve slightly outwards on the edge as well as bright reddish-orange scales with darker spots scattered around. It's underside was a light tan, and it had yellowish orange eyes.

Hiccup, noticing how the Nightmare had only cut off Blade and I's path, stopped and back tracked so he was next to the nightmare "You said you were friendly with dragons right?" I nodded "Do you reckon you can befriend Hookfang here?" I glanced at Blade, who was currently talking to the Nightmare judging by how he was staring at it with changing facial expressions.

"Err, yeah sure. We can try" I replied, a grin on my face. I turned to the Nightmare, to find it poking Blade who was voicing his protests. With a sigh, I intervened ::Alright, alright what's going on?:: I asked, slowly approaching the Nightmare who was too busy poking at Blade to notice.

::He's freaking trying to find a dagger with dragon blood:: Blade replied ::Before you say, I've already told him if I had a dagger he would also smell the metal, but he isn't listening::

::What about the fact we're talking to him, through the hive, what's he think of that:: The Nightmare turned to me with snarl.

::Some sort of magic or trickery:: The Nightmare spat. His voice was, deep. Like a dragon that had gone through many trials, I would know what that's like. Blade and I continued circling the Nightmare, arms down and relaxed.

::Please. We don't have any magic juju or anything. We just have a very complex situation:: Blade tried explaining. The Nightmare's pupils were still slits, a sign that said he didn't trust us.

::Which would be?:: He asked.

::Err, ask your Alpha:: I said ::Toothless I think his name was:: The Nightmare continued growling for a few more moments, before suddenly stopping. A sly grin appearing on his face. I glanced back at Hiccup, seeing him giving a thumbs up. I returned the gesture with a nervous chuckle, before turning back to the Nightmare.

::How about I take you both to see Alpha Toothless instead!:: The Nightmare exclaimed, before grabbing each of us in a claw and flying off. Hiccup called after us.

"GUYS!" Seeing how there was no safe way out of this situation I simply yelled back.

"WE'LL BE FINE! JUST GO AHEAD AND WE'LL MEET AT THE MEETING!" I had only just noticed the small crowd that had gathered. They were now dispersing and heading up the stairs, Hiccup giving us one last glance before mixing in to the them. I looked up at the Nightmare ::We better not be going far!:: I got no response.

::Take that as a we are going far!:: Blade said, some amusement in his tone. I couldn't help but roll my eyes "So, what do you think is going to happen when we meet the Night fury again?" He asked, deciding not to speak through the hive, instead talking vocally but not in Norse as there was no need.

"I don't know. Depends what this Hookfang guy tells him about us even though he knows...A few things" Blade raised an eyebrow at that.

"How long had he been with you before I woke up, and what did you talk about?" I glanced up at the Nightmare. It was a very subtle move but I saw what he did. The Nightmare was interested in our conversation however he wasn't voicing his thoughts even though he clearly wanted to.

"Well, he was punctual I'll give him that. He came right as the sun was rising, I was barely awake, and then we talked in the cave-"

"About?" Blade cut me off. I shrugged slightly.

"Alpha things. Like how he has to watch over this whole quadrant, not just the dragons on Berk. And his nerves" Blade looked ahead thoughtfully.

"Yeah well it must be pretty nerve-wracking to suddenly be an Alpha like that, we-" Seeing where he was headed with this, I let out a very loud cough, startling him a bit, before he suddenly realized why I had coughed. He continued, but changed his words slightly "Have all heard stories about the Night fury, Alpha of The Red flame, takes down an honest Alpha, rules over the dragons there, another bewilder beast-"

"Defeats him, he's sent in to exile and no one has seen him since. The only way you'll recognize him is through a large scar running down his stomach or if you're from the quadrant he used to rule" Hookfang suddenly interrupted. At that I looked up at the dragon, but he was still staring straight ahead to where ever he was taking us.

"You know about that story?" I asked, an edge of nervousness in my tone.

"Yeah, like your friend said we've all heard that story"

"I actually just meant our group..." Blade murmured, glancing over at me with slight worry.

"There he is!" Hookfang suddenly dived down, something neither I or Blade were ready for. As dragons we had been at speeds as fast and faster than this, and only few times had we fallen through the sky as humans so the sudden drop and even more sudden halt was something we weren't accustomed to. Hookfang dropped us on the floor uttering a simple "Don't move"

I don't believe either of us really wanted to. We just laid, sprawled across the floor of wherever we were, feeling dizzy and slightly ill. I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to move and I doubt Blade was either. I was however, able to look around our surroundings. What I saw was rather shocking. We were in some sort of large building, which was built a lot like a natural dragon home.

Only a lot more wooden. There were dragons everywhere. Perched on ledges, inside small cave like areas. It all looked so bizarre. I could only stare in wonder as memories came flooding back. The fact that we were just talking about 'The Red Flame' didn't help me stop remembering what my past was like. I was one of the dragons most affected by that time.

A gentle tap on my shoulder caused me to look up. I quickly scrambled to get up as I came face to face with a blue Nadder, each step I took back, she took one forward. "Blade, help me out here" I whispered very urgently, only to glance over at him to find he was just watching us, still splayed out on the floor.

"I just want to see how this plays out, we need to figure out what to do if approached by a wild dragon" He whispered back. I sighed quietly, knowing that what he said was mainly a lie and he just wanted to see what I do for the fun of it. I focused back on the dragon after noticing how close a wall was coming up behind me. Taking a few moments, I analyzed the Nadder in front of me, I had already identified it as blue.

It's spines were currently down, that was a good sign that it wasn't feeling threatened. As I traveled up it's body, I couldn't help but note that for a Nadder it seemed to be in very good shape. I reached it's head, and noticed it had it's head turned to it's side. Right, that was so it could see me clearer. With a quiet groan, I began trying to soothe the dragon.

"Hey, girl, Do you want something from me or-"

::Who are you? You don't smell familiar, you smell of Night Fury and the only Night Fury on this island is Alpha Toothless:: In the background I could hear Blade snort.

"Well it's a good thing we're not from this island, and I've come in contact with multiple Night Furies before" At that, the Nadder paused in confusion. Muttering something that sounded like;

::You can understand me...?:: I only nodded as a reply.

::And speak back the same way:: She looked really surprised at that. Something suddenly touched my back, causing me to glance over my shoulder, only to see nothing but wall.

::Wait, there are more Night furies?:: I gave her a confused look.

"Of course there are. They're just not common in this quadrant, I believe your Alpha Toothless guy is the one of the few Night furies to have a home this far north" I could tell that she was making note of the conversation and information I was giving her.

::How would you know?:: She asked, suspicion laced her voice and was written all over her face. Speaking of her face, I had a very good view of it as she had made the gap between us very small, to the point where I could feel her breathing on me. Nevertheless, I continued talking, replying with a simple.

::That's a secret:: The dragon scoffed.

::Does the Alpha know you're here?:: At that question I actually thought about my answer carefully. With a small shrug, I decided to be truthful and tell her.

"Yes, I talked to him this morning, and then later while me and my friend over there" I gestured to Blade, who gave a wave "Were on our way to eat we, got flown over here by a Nightmare called Hookfang" I explained. The Nadder let out a bark of laughter, surprising me slightly.

::Trust Hookfang to do something like that:: She laughed. Abruptly, she stopped laughing and took in my scent. If I was to guess, she was seeing if Hookfang's scent was still on me. When she stopped, she simply eyed me for a few moments. Staring back was the only thing I could think of doing responding with. Then, suddenly, she gently brought her head down in to my side with a purr.

I was completely lost as I brought my hand up and rubbed her snout ::Nice to know that you're telling the truth:: She purred out. A smile made its way to my face as I thought up a response.

"Well it's nice to that you think that's nice to know" The Nadder laughed at that as she moved her head back. There was clapping just a few meters away. Both mine and the Nadder's heads turned to face the source, only to find Blade clapping with a large grin.

"Woo! That was amazing, great show!" I rolled my eyes while Nadder snorted.

::Can he also...?::

::Yes, yes I can!:: Blade cut in as he moved closer towards us ::Now if you wouldn't mind me asking, what is your name blue Nadder?::

::Stormfly:: She replied proudly ::What are your names?::

"Well, I'm Blade"

"And I'm Night" We introduced. I could tell Stormfly was going to be a loyal friend. She had that air of trust around her that was rather difficult to find in the wild. Then there was her name, I could assume it was human given but humans often make observations before naming something. So Stormfly was a Nadder who could fly through storms particularly well or just enjoyed flying through them.

::They're right over here Alpha:: A new, yet familiar voice graced us.

::Hookfang if you're just wasting my time I swear...And don't call me Alpha! Just Toothless is fine:: Yet another familiar voice. I rolled my eyes slightly as I recognized who it was. Slowly, they came in to clear view and parked themselves just in front of us. When Toothless noticed us his eyelids drooped down and he sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah. Same here Toothless" Blade snorted, obviously displeased with his presence. Hookfang growled at his tone.

::Hookfang, why are these two danger-::

::For starters, Alpha, they can understand us and communicate through the hive!:: I internally groaned. I looked down at my arms, finding them hanging by my sides doing nothing but being there. Momentarily, I left the conversation going on and focused on finding something for my arm to do instead of just being there and annoying me.

::And? That isn't harming anyone:: Toothless countered. My eyes fell on Stormfly, who was watching the conversation with interest. I glanced back down at my arm and then back up at Stormfly. With a shrug I thought 'Why not?' and leisurely reached my hand up to Stormfly's side.

::It might be harming us mentally for all we know!:: Hookfang exclaimed. When my hand came in contact with her she automatically tensed and was in some sort of defense mode. Gently, I purred (Difficult to do while human) in hopes of calming her down and making realize it's just me. Luckily it worked. Satisfied with at least one of my arms doing something, I went back to listening to the conversation.

::That's crazy! Don't even think like that!:: Blade exclaimed ::We don't have any sort of black magic!:: Only now did I notice the small crowd of dragons slowly forming around us.

::Hookfang I think you're letting your imagination get the best of you:: Toothless said, in a manner that would suggest that he wanted the conversation to end. Immediately.

::Then explain to me why you have dragon blood!:: At Hookfang's voice, everything and everyone went deadly silent. Every head was turned our way ::Eh, see? You've all just noticed the scent haven't you?:: A chorus of sniffing, followed by a few snarls came after.

::Hey, hey, hey now! We can explai-:: Blade was cut off by Hookfang.

::How? There's no way you can smell of dragon blood unless you have killed many dragons or...You and a dragon have mixed blood and-::

::Even that's considered as black magic in dragon terms, we know. Our situation is...Complex:: I tried to reason. A snort emitted from Hookfang. However, just as he was about to start up again, a female voice from somewhere in the crowd made itself known.

::Hookfang, calm down. You're starting to sound like that old human who used to stay in those fields!:: It was an oddly sweet, but caring voice that was't much like Stormfly's. Her's had more ferocity and competitiveness to it.

::Mildew?::  
::He was the worst:: I instantly recognized the speech pattern as well as the voice type, it was more of a hoarse hissing sound, the dragon who just spoke was a Zippleback.

The crowd began parting, making an opening for two dragons to slip through. I smirked when I saw one of the dragons were indeed a Zippleback, who was following behind a Gronkle. I assumed the female voice belonged to the Gronkle. Hookfang began grumbling under his breath as the duo came closer ::Hey, I'm just trying to look out for everyone here::

::I believe that's the Alpha's job, no?:: She said, brushing past Hookfang who growled at the contact. Although I couldn't really see it on the Gronkle's face, her voice had an edge of smugness to it. She came up to Stormfly and nodded in greeting ::Stormfly:: As they exchanged pleasantries I took note of the Zippleback who was currently talking to Hookfang and Toothless.

::You know, you haven't exactly mentioned your name to any of us:: The Gronkle suddenly said, turning to me and Blade who was stood clearly in thought.

::Ah, where are our manners, the name's Night and the guy over there is Blade:: I greeted, not removing my hand from Stormfly's side as I smiled at the Gronkle. It seems that she just noticed my arm and where it was placed. The idea of moving it away came to mind, but I brushed that thought away.

::I see you're already acquainted with Stormfly:: Both Stormfly and I nodded ::Hmm, well, the Zippleback talking with Toothless and Hookfang is Barf and Belch and my name is Meatlug:: I could just about make out a quiet snort from Blade, even though he seemed to be in deep thought.

::Wait, you didn't call him 'Alpha' Toothless, why?:: I cut in before she could go any further. Meatlug smiled as she shared glanced with Stormfly before answering.

::He often tells us not to call him Alpha, as it makes him feel uncomfortable for some reason. While I respect his wishes, some others don't - e.g Stormfly, who calls him Alpha just to tease him:: Well that made sense.

::You should see how he reacts most of the time, he knows I do it just to annoy him as well:: Stormfly laughed. An interesting sound. Blade suddenly left his thoughts and entered our conversation.

::Night, we may have an issue:: Well that's one way to enter and stop a conversation. Stormfly, Meatlug and I's attention was put on Blade.

"Concerning?" I asked, some worry entering my voice.

"Mist..."

* * *

**Blargh, gonna end it here with a little bit of suspense, what's happened to Mist? Can anyone even remember who mist is :P  
Anyway, questions will be answered in the next chapter.  
Also, a massive apology to everyone! A few months back I got a really bad case of Writer's Block and couldn't think of anything and had difficulty typing up stories. Then for a while after that I just lacked the inspiration and the will. Luckily, at school for our last term in English we were doing creative writing. AKA stories. I finally began getting my mojo back and when school ended. Ideas came at me like a hurricane. So, School's over and I can now work on my Fics as well as other things! Yay.**


End file.
